Page County, Iowa
Page County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,932. The county seat is Clarinda. The county is named in honor of Captain John Page of the 4th U.S. Infantry, who was mortally wounded in the battle of Palo Alto. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 71 * Iowa Highway 2 * U.S. Highway 59 * Iowa Highway 48 Adjacent counties *Montgomery County (north) *Taylor County (east) *Nodaway County, Missouri (southeast) *Atchison County, Missouri (southwest) *Fremont County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 15,932 in the county, with a population density of . There were 7,181 housing units, of which 6,393 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,976 people, 6,708 households, and 4,460 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 7,302 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.11% White, 1.66% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.48% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.49% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 1.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,708 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.50% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.50% were non-families. 29.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 102.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,466, and the median income for a family was $42,446. Males had a median income of $32,549 versus $21,526 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,670. About 8.10% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.90% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Blanchard *Braddyville *Clarinda *Coin *College Springs *Essex *Hepburn *Northboro *Shambaugh *Shenandoah *Yorktown Townships *Amity *Buchanan *Colfax *Douglas *East River *Fremont *Grant *Harlan *Lincoln *Morton *Nebraska *Nodaway *Pierce *Tarkio *Valley *Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Page County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Page County, Iowa * Page County Courthouse * [[USS Page County (LST-1076)|USS Page County (LST-1076)]] References External links *County website Category:Page County, Iowa Category:1847 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1847